The Adventures Of John Watson
by xConsultingxRavenxWriter
Summary: John Watson's life is full of awesome adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**Im very nervos to post this because I am a first time writer**

Halo my name is John watson and i am a very cool ex solder hoo went to the war but now i live in england whisch is near scoteland if you didnt know.

i was feeling very depresed becauise i hav to walk with a cane like an old guy because my leg got hurt in some battle or something and i have to use a cane because of it now when I walk so that is why am depresed while i walked in the park. It was a beuiatiful day but i still Felt depressed all the time because I had a badd leg and had 2 wear a cane on it for to help me yeah i was in the patk (we have a lot of them in england obvously) and I was walking and then I walked past a park bench where there was a fat guy sitting on the park bench. My leg hurt, cause of, you know, the war and what ever.

"Ay my bro Jonny boy,' said the fat man i saw who was sitting in the park. I sped up cause i was to depresed to talk to any fat guys or anything like that. "John Waston," he said and I thot o damn he knows my hole name and stuff so i better go talk 2 him

"What" I snaped. I didn't realy like talking to fat guys.

"Remember me it's your home dawg Mike Mike Stanford" he exclaimed like a children on xmas.

"Oh yah i remember u,' I said boredly. I was relay tired of talkin to him already and my leg hurt.

We got coffeee and sat on the ugly park bench where I saw him lurking erlier.

"So what u up to mate" he enquired nosily.

I wanted to snapp 'non off your buisness' but i am to nice to say some thing meen like that.

instead i told him that I was not a soldier anymore and he said omg you got shot? and I cringed angrily

"Shut up stanford" I yelled angirly. how dare he talk about my terible battlwe wounds?

"oh ok im sorry my old buddy I hade no idea you became so sad and angry" Saford said and i sighed at him because he looked so sorrowful siting there after I snapperd at him.

"Its okay Mike Stamford I told him becaus I was a nice person sometimes.

"So wher do u live now after the war" I heard him ask He was being a creepy like a staker.

"Y do u watn to know dat" I demaned because I was a solder and I knew that people when they asked this kined of thing then they we're up too no god and thins.

"Becaus your very sad and morose and depressed and i think you need to find a cool plac to live so you arent' so sad."

"Ok' I said drinking my very hott coffee that we got and it burned my tounge but I didn't wat to talk to him or say anything else so to him I suffered a burned tongue so I had not had to say anything back to him.

"So do u need a guy to live in your flat with you so u can pay the rent in the flat which is what we call an appartmet here in the U K and a flatmate is wwho lives with youo in the flat like a room mate in a flat"

"Ok" I told him


	2. Chapter two

Latter on we wet to the lab where Mike stanford and I studied some medical things so I coulud be a n army doctor and he could do whatever the hell he does for a living probably something hella lame so we went to the lab because mike knew that my new flatemate (that's what we call ppl who live in are appartments with us in the united kingodm) would be there doing science and shit like that because he was a smarrt person.

"This is" Mike Staneord said but I said 'shh' and the delicious guy in the weird cheek bones said 'shut up Mike'

oh my he's mean I thought.

"Aphganistan or iraq or iran or aserbaijan or where were you" the guy said

"excuse you how did u know that I went to the middle eastern countries like Saudi Arabia for war" I asked the mysteros man who was checking slides in his micoro scope. He muest be super smart I thought because only smart people like to have microscops for fun


	3. 3

So then I looked carefully at the man who was wearing a skin tight button down shirt and I could tell he is appealing even thought I was not gay or aything like that I just think some people are attractive god damn it!

"I am not gay" I told the other two people who were in the lab room with me, Mike Satnford and the mysterious attractive guy and I was shouting because I was super mad because they were assuming I am gay which was a fib ok.

"So I saw this flat (appartment in British) in like central London or whatever city were in lol i dont know because I only keep the importatn stuff in my brain"

"What do u mean who said that I wanted to buy a flat together" I demanded because what was he a telekinetic man or something? That stuff does not ever exist in real life.

"Well that dude over there I told hime earlier that I wanted a servant- er I mean a friend- er I mean a flat mate to share my apartment er I mean flat and now your are here with me so"

"Oh ok that makes a lot of sense' I said secretly feeling stupid becase this man was so smart and I did not feel smart like that right then.

"So are you an army guy or what" he asked me randomely. I did not have any idea where that came from all of the sudden it was so random and out of the blue.

"Yea i'm an army doctor"

"But you got stabbed or murdered or like shot or something" he asked

I nodded "yeah but I didn't die"

"Yes that is very true I deduceted that myself" the man said obviously very proud of himself. I swooned because he was so smart but WHY DID I SWOON BECAUSE HE IS A MAN AND NOT A WOMAN AND I AM NOT GAY

"Wow that iss very brilliant" I pointed out half in love but not really because I am not gay or anything.


	4. four

I felt hungry all of a sudden but that would be rude to point out because we had eaten that coffee with mike and Whatnot earlier that day on that old park bench.

"so do u think we will move in together" the man asked

"But dude I have like no idea who you are"

"Hay fat dude don't yuo have a phone I can use because I left mine in the morge where I was whipping some bodies llike cream cheese frosting


End file.
